Such a Gentleman
by Wannabanauthor
Summary: After they escape the Authority, Tara and Pam work on their budding relationship.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is dedicated to the people over at The L Chat who have to go so long between updates for these Pam/Tara stories. I've been reading, but not posting on the forum, and find it highly entertaining. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own, and I don't intend to make money off it.

* * *

As Bill reassembled into a more powerful vampire, Sookie heard Eric yell.

"Run," he screamed. He scooped Sookie into his arms and vamp sped to the stairs. He couldn't use the elevator because his blood wouldn't unlock it. He could feel Billith on his heels, but he kept running making sure to keep the blonde safe in his arms.

He saw the group headed towards the truck. "Get it started now!"

Nora looked back and saw Eric being followed by Billith. Everybody else saw the chase and started running towards the truck. They all piled in, and Jason went to work getting the car started.

"Fucking go, you imbecile!" Pam shouted. Tara was squeezed in next to her in the front seat. She felt her progeny grab her hand to relax her.

"We gotta wait for Sookie!" he yelled back. Sitting next to him was Jessica, and she reached out to touch him comfortingly. He shrugged off her hand. In an instant, Eric was in the bed of the truck with Sookie and his sister. His fangs popped out.

"Do as the lady says," he growled into Jason's ear. Jason's foot hit the accelerator, and they sped off. Nora looked back and saw that Billith was keeping up them. Within a matter of seconds, he would catch up to them.

"Sookie, give me your gun. All of you, give me all the silver and wooden bullets that you have," she commanded.

Eric looked at her in concern. "What are you doing, Nora?"

She started loading the guns. "Buying us time." She raised the gun and started shooting at Billith. The bullets didn't even slow him down, so she aimed lower and shot out his knee caps. He stumbled a few times and then regained speed.

"Sookie, can you use your faerie powers to mess with his mind," Nora asked.

"I can try," Sookie said and closed her eyes. "I need something to project into his mind. What would be the most startling thing? Something that would temporarily draw out Bill."

"Lilith," Nora and Eric said in unison.

"On it," she said. Her face scrunched up and concentrated. She linked her mind to Bill's and projected Lilith in his path. She held up her hand to him and told him to stop.

"It's working," Nora whispered in amazement. Billith stopped in his tracks and dropped to his knees. He lowered his head in respect.

"Keep it up until we're out of sight," Eric said stroking Sookie's hair.

"It's hard. It hurts."

"Tinkerbell, if you stop, I will fucking drain you and your dimwitted brother. Keep that fucker away from us!" Pam demanded, nearly crushing Tara's hand in anxiety.

"You can do it, Sookie," Eric whispered into her ear. She nodded and continued concentrating.

After an hour, Sookie collapsed from over exertion. Eric tended to her, and Nora gave Jason directions to a safe house.

"Are you alright?" Tara asked her maker. Pam had been tense and quiet after they escaped Billith.

"Just peachy," she snapped. Tara tried to take her hand away, but Pam held onto it tightly. She closed her eyes and laid her head on progeny's shoulder.

Jason's eyes cut over to the two in disgust. "Fucking fangers," he whispered under his breath. As soon as the last word left his mouth, he felt cold hard steel pressed against his temple.

"Say that again and Sookie will become an only child," Pam growled. Jessica looked from one to the others.

"Pam, calm down. He doesn't know what he's saying. He's probably just stressed," the teenage vampire pleaded.

Pam reluctantly pulled away her gun and sat it in her lap. Tara squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

"I've gone soft," Pam said under her breath.

The rest of the ride to the safe house was quiet. Everybody was too exhausted to even attempt small talk.

Jason managed to find the safe house which was an underground bunker. It was one of Nora's secret hideouts that was modeled after the Authority's headquarters.

Pam and Tara took a room away from everyone else. Tara could sense that Pam was getting fed up with everyone, except Eric of course.

Tara laid on the bed while her maker caught up Eric. She could use her amplified hearing to eavesdrop, but she decided to let the two have some privacy. If Pam missed her maker half as much, as Tara missed Pam when she imprisoned in the Authority, then she knew that Pam was ecstatic to be reunited with her maker.

Just as Tara drifted off, she heard Pam come into the room. She could feel dawn approaching, but she chose to stay awake anyway.

"Hey," she called out to her maker. "Is Eric okay?"

"Just fine," Pam said shortly. She started removing her jewelry and taking down her hair.

"So are we going to talk about it?" Tara asked.

"Talk about?" Pam said looking in the mirror. She focused on her reflection, but she used her peripheral to study Tara's reactions.

"The kiss. We should talk about it," Tara said. She eyed her maker's body, feeling the heat pool to between her legs. Touching her maker's lips with hers had been exciting and fulfilling. Finally being able to act on the feelings that been building up for the past week was exhilarating.

"There's nothing to talk about. It was in the heat of the moment, and my vampire hormones were going crazy in that prison," Pam replied nonchalantly. She started to undo her corset. She felt hands cover hers and undo the strings for her. When she turned around, she was face to face with her beautiful progeny. Her dark brown eyes looking into her own blue ones.

"Bullshit," Tara said, dropping the corset to the floor. She planted her hands on her maker's waist.

"You said 'we live in the wind'. You took the fall for me, and you kissed me back. Actually, you responded immediately. With tongue," Tara said, with her head cocked to the side.

"So what?" Pam said. "That doesn't mean that-"

"Yes it does, but you just don't want to admit it. But that's fine, I'll just bunk with Jessica until you get yourself sorted out." Tara turned on her heel and walked to the door.

"Tara, wait," Pam called out just as Tara reached the door. "Fine, let's talk. Let's make it snappy before-"

Tara vamp sped and pinned Pam against the wall.

She leaned up and kissed her maker. Their lips slowly moved against each other, and Tara moaned into Pam's mouth. She breathed in her maker's scent, and her fangs popped. She heard Pam chuckle slightly, and their kiss deepened.

Pam's tongue stroked Tara's, and she felt the younger woman moan into her mouth. Pam pulled her hands out of Tara's grip and moved them to her pants. She teased the area above the waist band with her fingers. That's when Tara pulled away.

"Let's talk," Tara said evading Pam's lips as her maker she tried to recapture the kiss. Blue eyes stared into brown ones.

"I don't know what I'm feeling. The only person in the world that I tolerated was Eric, and now I have you. You are stubborn as hell and so goddamn gorgeous. I want you, but I don't know what to do with you," Pam admitted, her features softening.

Tara felt herself smile. She was finally getting to see the Pam that was only reserved for Eric. Even Pam's voice was different.

"Well lucky for you, I'm no expert in relationships either. I chased off the last person I was with. But we can take it slow, and just learn how to be with each other. How about we start off with that first date?" Tara's lips twisted into a smile.

Pam's face mirrored Tara's. "Let's give it a try." Their lips met again in a passionate, but tender kiss. Once again, Tara broke the kiss.

"Slow," she emphasized. "We have an eternity together to hit the sack." Pam's white fingers intertwined with Tara's brown ones, and she looked down at them.

"You are such a gentleman," she said in a British accent that made laughter erupt from her progeny.

"Now, let's go to sleep before we get the Bleeds," Tara said leading her maker to the bed.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I didn't think I'd be able to update today, but I forced myself to finish this so that you guys wouldn't have to wait. Have fun reading!

* * *

"So by casual, you mean…" Pam asked looking at the limited wardrobe in the closet. There were various outfits, but most of them were business attire.

"Just put on jeans and top, like me," Tara said gesturing to herself. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a black long-sleeve shirt.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?" Pam said giving herself the once over. Tara observed her maker's outfit. A tight strapless black dress was painted on her body and stopped right above her knees. Adorning her outfit were leather boots and gothic jewelry.

"Nothing, but it's fine if you want people hitting on you all evening. But if you're deadest on the outfit, just put a jacket on. I have a feeling that dress is going to attract all kinds of attention," Tara said admiring her maker's body. The dress clung to Pam's curves and contrasted beautifully against her white skin.

"Jealous?" Pam said with raised eyebrow. Tara wrapped her arms round her maker's waist and pulled her closer.

"No. I'm going to have a hard time keeping my hands off you with you in that thing," Tara replied, trying to prevent her hands from wandering all over Pam's body.

Pam looked into Tara's and saw the dark look in them. She leaned in for a kiss, but Tara pulled back. She separated herself from Pam and slowly backed out the door.

"Just finish getting dressed, and I'll meet you in the living room." Pam was left alone to contemplate her outfit for the night.

Tara sat on the couch in the living room waiting for her date to emerge. When she did, her fangs almost punctured her lip when they popped out.

Pam stepped out in black tank top with a short black skirt. Her hair was in rings that fell down her back, and her makeup was done lightly. She almost looked like a normal human.

"Is this good enough?" she said in her southern drawl. Tara's eyes darkened in desire as she tried to tear her eyes off her maker's body.

_Dead kittens! Lafayette wearing a thong. Sookie kissing Bill_, Tara thought as she forced her libido to calm down. She opened her eyes and took a deep breath out of habit.

"You look beautiful," she said giving her maker an appreciative gaze. She stood up and held out her hand for Pam's.

Pam felt her heart flutter at the praise. Something about the look in Tara's eyes made her feel like a school girl going on her first date. She took Tara's hand in hers with a smile.

"Let's get going," Tara said and led her to the garage.

"This is what you had planned for tonight?" Pam said looking at the Observatory. Tara had her arm wrapped around her date.

"Yeah, I figured that you'd like it. It's not exactly safe for us to wander around outside with Billith on the loose. So here's the next best thing." Tara gave Pam's hand a squeeze.

"Well if you say so," Pam said unenthusiastically/

"Trust me. You'll love it," Tara said and dragged her date inside. They entered the building and took in the sights. Everything was dark, but there were different stations filled with interactive games and equipment. Facts about stars and planets adorned the walls, and the lights resembled the galaxy.

Pam went from station to station, drinking in the information about the universe. She listened to the employees recite facts about the stars and planets. She even tried out the toys and equipment that were set up on some of the stations.

Tara watched her maker zoom from station to station with a delighted look in her eye. The pure awe that radiated from Pam's face warmed Tara's heart. It was nice to see her maker enjoy the little things in life.

And that's when she felt. That raw hunger gnawing its way into her stomach. If she was hungry, she knew Pam had to be as well.

She checked her phone to make sure that everything was in place. She walked up to her maker, and took note of what caught the blonde's eye.

It was a video of the sun. An object that Pam hadn't seen for over a century. A true reminder of her condition. One of the dead.

Tara lightly touched her arm. "Hey, dinner's waiting." Pam turned around with a crooked smile.

"Dinner too? You really know how to pamper a gal," Pam said and headed over to what she assumed to be the dining area.

"Wrong way, sweetheart. I got us a private booth," Tara said and redirected her maker into another direction.

"Ooh, sounds kinky," Pam teased. Tara laughed lightly.

"Not on the first date, Pam. Come on, I'll think you'll enjoy this," she said and pulled back the curtain revealing a blonde sitting on the table.

"What the fuck is this bitch doing here?" Pam asked motioning towards Tracy. The simple blonde had her eyes fixed on Tara.

"Tracy here volunteered to be our meal for the night. She considers it a privilege to be used for our first date," Tara said and slightly pulled up Tracy's skirt to reveal the femoral artery.

Pam's fangs instantly popped out as she could practically feel the blood rushing through the body.

"Dinner is served," Tara said before biting into Tracy's neck. Pam struck and sunk her fangs into Tracy's thigh. They held hands as they let Tracy's blood flow into their mouths.

"Mmm," Pam said licking her lips. "That was delicious. I thought I was going to die from having to drink that TruBlood all the time. This is just what I needed. Thank you."

"My pleasure," Tara said with a devilish smirk.

Pam glanced at Tara's lips and ran her thumb across them. As she attempted another kiss, Tara evaded her once again.

"Date's not over yet. I have one more surprise for you."

Pam followed Tara through the observatory in frustration. When was this woman going to kiss her already? She could always command her, but that wouldn't be any fun. She let herself be led into an amphitheatre type of room while thinking of ways to seduce her date.

"This is the planetarium," Tara said. They took seats in the back row, and within a few minutes the show began.

The ceiling changed into a picture of the galaxy, and the narrator of the show talked about the constellations and billions of galaxies in the universe.

And then the announcer said, "The next image is a gift from Tara to Pam. Congratulations on your first date, ladies."

If Pam was capable of blushing, she would be as red as a tomato. She looked over at Tara who had the same look on her face.

"I didn't tell him to say all of that," she admitted. And then she heard Pam gasp.

The entire room was lit up by a visual of the Sun. Its rays and fire were moving across its surface, and Pam could swear that she could feel the heat against her skin. It had been over a century since she directly laid eyes on it, and now it felt like she was experiencing the sun all over again.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, staring at the object in awe. Tara looked over and saw a bloody tear rolling down her maker's cheek.

"Hey," she said softly, and Pam's face turned from the spectacle. Tara wiped away the blood tear and kissed Pam's cheek. She placed a kiss on corner of her maker's mouth.

Blue eyes locked with brown ones, and so much was said with that look. Their lips met in a loving tender kiss. Tara's hand reached up and cupped Pam's jaw. Her maker's lips were soft, plump, and addicting.

Their mouths moved together as the passion increased. They clung to each other as if they were each other's lifelines. A few more tears fell from Pam's face, but they went unnoticed as she kissed the beautiful cocoa mouth of her progeny. Desire had been forgotten, only to be replaced with a new foreign feeling.

They parted reluctantly and stared into each other's eyes. For the first time, Pam felt vulnerable around Tara. The kiss they had shared had been more than out of control vampire hormones, and she knew that now.

"I think I'm falling for you," Pam whispered against Tara's lips.

* * *

A/N: And what a lovely cliffhanger for you all! Review and I shall make more chapters!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I spent last night hanging out with my roomies. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"You know, I've never had anyone turn me down for sex before," Pam drawled, watching her progeny like a hawk. They sat in a study with Pam watching while Tara read.

"I didn't turn you down. I want to wait," Tara said not even looking up from her book. "And staring at me with those fuck-me-eyes isn't going to change that?"

In a flash, Pam was behind Tara. She moved her progeny's hair to the side to reveal the nape of her neck. She pressed her lips to the skin and inhaled her progeny's scent. Tara moved her neck back to expose more of her skin.

"Pam," Tara moaned. Pam's hand snaked down Tara's front, and Tara snapped out of her lust-induced haze. With vamp speed, she grabbed Pam and pinned her in the chair.

"Stop it," she demanded. "We'll wait, and when it happens, I promise that it will be so fucking amazing that the next country will hear us."

Pam tried to move out from underneath Tara, but she found being topped by the other woman sexy. She licked her lips in anticipation.

"I'll hold you to that," Pam said huskily. She reached up and captured Tara's lips with hers.

* * *

"You need to have sex with Pam," Eric said to Tara who was in the process of heating a bottle of TruBlood. "She is driving the whole household crazy with her short-temper."

Tara chuckled as she took a swig of her warm blood. "Pam put you up to this, didn't she?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if it's part of her plan. She's tricky like that. However, there is only so much craziness I can take from her, so get to it!"

"Oh go fuck your sister!" Tara hissed. Eric pinned her against the wall.

"Be respectful of your elders," he growled. Pam sensed the slight distress in her progeny and ran to the kitchen.

"Let go of your granddaughter, she's only being a gentleman," Pam said from across the kitchen. Tara resisted the urge to hiss at Eric, and he let go of her.

"Well, you guys need to do something because this sexual tension is driving me crazy. Everybody in the house can feel it, and even Jason's saying that you two need to fuck already," Eric said. An evil glint reached Pam's eyes.

"I kind of like this chivalry side of Tara, but you're right. Something's gotta give," she said eyeing Tara's body. Her fangs dropped down with a click as desire rushed. What she wouldn't give to taste that chocolate skin.

Tara felt the lust through bond tug at her own hormones. It had been pure torture looking but not touching her maker. Everything in their bond screamed for her to take Pam roughly, but she didn't want to do that.

She wanted their first time to be romantic. Not much was known of Pam's past, but Tara could figure that it didn't consist of gentle lovers. Her own romantic past was shady at best. She ran Naomi off, Eggs was killed, and she wasn't even going to think about Sam and Franklin.

_Naomi_, the thought of her former girlfriend brought a pang of hurt to her heart. As she made eye contact with her maker, she was reminded of the reason why she left Naomi.

Pam felt the hurt through the bond, and grabbed Tara and dragged her outside the safe house.

"What was that?" she demanded. Tara's wide brown eyes looked at her.

"What was what?" Tara bluffed. She quickly buried Naomi along with all her other painful memories.

"I felt that too," Pam said. "What is it wrong? Please, talk to me." Pam couldn't believe she was begging, but things had been going to well for them to be messed up by whatever Tara was keeping secret.

"I can't. It wouldn't do any good to bring it up," Tara said maneuvering away from her maker. She looked up to the sky and stared at the full moon.

"Tara…" Pam said, at a loss for words. Tara whirled to face Pam. Reaching out to lovingly caress her maker's cheek, she gave her a tender kiss on the lips.

"I'm happy here with you. I really am. It's just that sometimes moments from my human life pop up into my mind. Nothing big," Tara said reassuringly.

"Well, it fucking felt like something big, so spill," Pam commanded. Tara pulled back, purposely making a blank face.

Pam studied her for a moment. "Fine, if you don't want to tell me, then I'll just do this. As your maker, I command-"

"Don't you fucking dare!" Tara erupted, putting her hands over her ears. Pam continued.

"You to tell me," she finished. The look of hate Tara gave her didn't deter her one bit.

"Naomi. The girl I was with when you attacked. I loved her, but I ran her off so that you wouldn't have the chance to kill her," Tara found herself saying.

"I forced myself to be cruel and uncaring so that she would live to see another day. I pretended not to care that she was crying. We had just patched up our relationship when you came," she continued. All the emotions she felt at that time came bubbling up to the surface.

Pam kept her demeanor cool and her end of the bond calm. But honestly, she was hurt. Tara was pining over some ex-girlfriend, while she had been trying to advance their relationship.

"If you miss her so much, then why don't you go back to her?" Pam asked trying to blink blood tears away. This is why she hated feelings. They made her life too complicated and produced unnecessary drama.

"Because I'm with you, not her. I want to be with you. I never had closure with her, and I probably never will. I'm a vampire now, and my maker is the same vampire that tried to kill her. She'd stake me on sight. That part of my life died when I did."

When she saw blood streaks below Pam's eyes, she cursed under her breath. "This is why I didn't want to say anything. It's in the past, Pam. Another life actually."

Pam turned away and wiped away the blood. She fucking hated crying. Then she felt arms encircle her waist and Tara's chin on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'm never going to leave you," she said placing a kiss on her maker's neck.

"Good, you better not. I definitely would not enjoy having to chase you down and drag you back kicking and screaming." Tara smiled. Pam was back. Her maker turned in her arms.

"Naomi aside. What are we going to do about our waiting period?" she said and kissed Tara's jaw. She slid her hands under Tara's shirt to touch the soft skin. Tara promptly removed Pam's hands.

"Not now, but soon. I promise," she whispered. She craved Pam's touch, but she needed to wait because she had something special planned.

"Good," Pam purred. "Because I'm practically climbing the walls in there." Pam thought about the times she secretly took care of her little "hormone" problem.

"Yeah, I noticed," Tara smirked and took delight in Pam's wide eyes. "You're not that discreet you know. That's probably why Eric's so moody lately."

"Well, he has his pick of Nora and Sookie to take care of that for him."

Tara smiled at her maker and leaned in for another kiss. She was met with enthusiasm. Pam instantly opened her mouth to receive Tara. The lips moved slowly over each other, and their tongues touched and stroked each other. Pam gently bit Tara's bottom lip which elicited a moan from the baby vampire.

Tara picked up her maker and pinned her against the wall. Pam's legs wrapped around Tara's waist as they continued to kiss passionately.

"We should stop before this goes further," Tara mumbled against Pam's lips. Pam disagreed with a groan. She tightened her hold on her progeny, but Tara broke the kiss and gently set her on her feet.

Pam glared at her. "Fucking tease," she huffed and walked back into the building.

"Soon, I promise," Tara called out to the retreating figure of her maker. Pam just waved her off without looking back. "I don't think I can wait much longer. I need to hurry up my plan."

* * *

Eric could see the frustration etched on his progeny's features.

"You know you can command her to-"

"No," Pam interjected. "If she wants to be romantic and wait for the perfect fucking moment, then I'll play along. Until she atleast lets her guard down, then I strike."

Eric just shook his head in amusement.

* * *

A/N: How was it? Let me know in a review!


	4. Teaser

A/N: Sorry that this is only a teaser. For the past few weeks I had several essays and exams to work on, plus dealing with some personal issues such as the passing of two of my coworkers. So things have been a little slow on the writing front. Things have slowed somewhat this week, so hopefully I can finish the chapter by this Sunday.

* * *

"This is torture, you know?" Pam purred into her progeny's ear as her hand soft cocoa back in front of her.

"Asking me to help you pick an outfit for tonight, but not letting me touch," she continued. To emphasize her point, her fingers ghosted across Tara's crotch only to be smacked away.

"Damn, woman. You can wait. I only asked you in here to help me because I like the outfits you pick out," Tara huffed and tried not to think about how the proximity of her maker was making her throb in desire.

"What do you have planned for us tonight?" Pam asked, admiring the clothed ass of her chocolate skinned goddess.

"A surprise," Tara muttered. She motioned to the closet, and Pam rolled her eyes and picked something out.

"Is this suitable for tonight's events?" the blonde vampire asked. She pulled out a simple white t-shirt and black jeans.

"Yeah, that should work," Tara said with a smile. She quickly and did her hair. When she was done, Pam was waiting for her outside the bedroom.

"Ready?" Tara said.

"I guess." Tara smiled at her maker.

"You're going to love it. I promise," she said taking her maker by the hand.

"A vampire spa, huh?" Pam said, taking in their surroundings. The place looked on the high end with marble floors, and beautiful flowing fountains in every corner. The walls were a soft grey with gentle white lamps adorning the ceiling.

"It's a like a fancy Greek home," she commented. She looked over to her progeny who was beaming at her.

"That's not all. I rented us a private suite."

* * *

A/N: Stay tuned for more!


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I finally finished the chapter! Enjoy! Only one more left!

* * *

"So another date night, huh?" Eric asked his progeny. Pam sat across from him in the living room with her legs crossed.

"Yes," Pam said and her lips twisted into a smile. She had been picking up some cues from Tara that tonight might finally be "the night". Dressing accordingly, she had done some major damage to her credit card at Frederick's. They had a variety of colors, including lavender.

"She must be taking after you since she's taking such a long time in there," Eric said, motioning to Tara's room. Pam frowned.

"I'm sure she's fine. I'd know if there was something wrong," she trailed off and concentrated on the bond. She smirked at the indecisiveness of her progeny. _One…two…three_

"Hey, Pam," Tara called out from the room. "Can you give me hand? I can't decide on an outfit." Her maker vamp sped to her side and pushed her back into the room.

"Only bra and panties? You shouldn't have," Pam said huskily looking her progeny up and down. She felt the desire shoot through Tara, and both their fangs popped out.

Tara tried in vain to force her fangs back up, but they stubbornly refused to do so. Pam instantly had her pinned against the wall.

"Your skin looks so sweet that I want to taste," she purred. Her lips were on Tara's faster than either of them could blink, thrusting her tongue past cocoa lips.

They both moaned as the kiss intensified as their mouths passionately attacked each other. Their tongues battling rather than dancing. Each sweep of the tongue and bite of the lips had both of them melting into each other.

Tara finally came back to her sense. She ended the kiss and held her maker at arm's length.

"Pam, I still have to get dressed. Come on, help me pick something out," she said and turned around to look through the closet.

"This is torture, you know?" Pam whispered into her progeny's ear as her hand caressed the soft chocolate-colored back in front of her.

"Asking me to help you pick an outfit for tonight, but not letting me touch," she continued. To emphasize her point, her fingers ghosted across Tara's crotch only to be smacked away.

"Damn, woman. You can wait. I only asked you in here to help me because I like the outfits you pick out," Tara huffed and tried not to think about how the proximity of her maker was making her throb in desire.

"What do you have planned for us tonight?" Pam asked, admiring the clothed ass of her chocolate skinned goddess.

"A surprise," Tara muttered. She motioned to the closet, and Pam rolled her eyes and picked something out.

"Is this suitable for tonight's events?" the blonde vampire asked. She pulled out a simple white t-shirt and black jeans.

"Yeah, that should work," Tara said with a smile. She quickly and did her hair. When she was done, Pam was waiting for her outside the bedroom.

"Ready?" Tara said.

"I guess." Tara smiled at her maker.

"You're going to love it. I promise," she said taking her maker by the hand.

"A vampire spa, huh?" Pam said, taking in their surroundings. The place looked on the high end with marble floors, and beautiful flowing fountains in every corner. The walls were a soft grey with gentle white lamps adorning the ceiling.

"It's a like a fancy Greek home," she commented. She looked over to her progeny who was beaming at her.

"That's not all. I rented us a private suite. Come on," she said leading her maker to their suite.

"Well, isn't this fancy," Pam said when they entered the room. "This place is fit for a queen…" She glanced at Tara and added, "And her lesbian lover."

Instead of the usual black and red décor of vampire hangouts, this place had a more calming look to it. The walls were eggshell white, with a light blue carpet.

They were currently in the living room which had a kitchenette, atrium, and living room set.

"I know. This place is huge!" Tara said, admiring the interior decorations. "I like this gentle atmosphere rather than your usual dark and broody vampire place.

"Fangtasia isn't broody; it's gloomy in a sexy way," Pam pouted. Tara laughed and pressed a small kiss to her lips.

"Let's go look at the bedroom. I'm dying to see what it looks like," Tara suggested. _And you in it._

The bedroom had the same color scheme, but the bed had a pink frame with deep red sheets.

"Want to take the bed for a test drive," Pam asked with a seductive glint in her eye. Tara shrugged.

"I'd rather explore the bathroom. I heard that they had a huge bathtub," Tara said with a wink and disappeared into the bathroom. Pam quickly followed her.

The bathtub was essentially a Jacuzzi. There was a separate shower on the other side of the bathroom that looked like it could fit several people inside.

"This bathroom is giving me ideas," Pam mumbled. Her progeny was looking more appetizing by the second.

"Hold on, Pam. We need to eat," Tara sputtered, trying to keep her maker at bay. Pam was on her in a second.

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing," she said licking her lips.

"Human blood, you horn dog."

Tara left the bathroom at breakneck speed and used the phone on the end table.

"What are you doing?" Pam asked.

"Ordering room service," Tara replied.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Pam answered it and was greeted by a lovely mocha-skinned employee.

"Hello, fellow guests. I'm your meal for the night," she said batting her eyelashes. Pam looked back at Tara.

"Oh, honey, you shouldn't have." She took the employee by the arm and pulled her inside.

"In what way can I best be of service," she asked in an innocent voice. Pam smirked.

"What's your name?" Pam asked. The woman looked away shyly.

"It is not important. I only wish to serve you and your lover," she replied. Pam grabbed her by the chin and looked into her eyes.

"She's been glamoured," Pam announced. Tara was at her side in an instant.

"What? Are you sure? I thought that they were all willing," Tara said, looking at the young woman.

Pam's attention went back into the employee. "What's your name, darling?"

"Sarah," the woman droned back.

"Are you here of your own free will," Pam asked.

"Yes, I'm a fangbanger and pro-vampire activist. I would have volunteered here if they hadn't hired me," she responded back. Pam ended the connection and the woman blinked her eyes a few times.

"What happened? Did you just glamour me?" Sarah asked.

Both Pam and Tara nodded.

"How cool! I love how vampires can glamour people! It's such an amazing power!" She quickly fell to her knees before the both of them.

She looked up at them. "Feed on me! Let me nourish your bodies. It would be a privilege," she begged.

Pam and Tara smiled at each other. "It would be our pleasure."

Tara walked over to the woman and had her stand up. She moved Sarah's hair way from her neck and could smell the blood racing through her artery.

"Sit on the couch," she ordered Sarah. The woman practically ran to it and sat on it. She bit her lip in expectation.

"What would do you say? I get her neck and you get her thigh?" Tara suggested and immediately noticed the lustful look in Pam's eyes.

"And afterwards, maybe give her an extra treat," Pam moaned her own suggestion.

Tara looked to the beauty on the couch. "Well she is cute, but I don't like the idea of her and you before you and me."

"She could stick around afterwards and recuperate while we have fun," Pam suggested.

"It's an interesting idea, but we can decide on it after we feed. And I'm quite hungry," Tara responded.

"Lead the way, my child," Pam said following her progeny to the couch.

Tara sat down next to Sarah on the couch, while Pam got in between Sarah's legs.

"Relax," Tara whispered. Her fangs popped out. "And enjoy." She placed her lips against the soft skin of Sarah's neck and sank her fangs into it at the same time that Pam bit her thigh.

Sarah's soft moans filled the air as both vampires drank from her. Her vocal pleas only spurred them on and egged their desire.

Tara's mind was pretty much made up by the time they had their fill of her. When they were done, they used their blood to heal the wounds and laid her on the couch.

"Let's go clean up while she rests," Tara said. "I'm eager to see you naked in the bathtub."

Pam was naked in the blink of an eye. "Ask and you shall receive." Tara stripped as well, and they both sped towards the bathroom.

* * *

A/N: Yes, another cliffhanger to ensure that you stay hooked. I'm so evil. Review or I hold the next chapter hostage! Just kidding!


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: And here is the last chapter! Sorry it took me so long. As usual, life got in the way. Just to let you know, there is smut, so just a warning.

* * *

Within a second, Tara had the water going in the enormous bathtub. She also dumped in some salts and oils to make the water flagrant. While she waited for it to fill up, she approached her naked maker from behind and wrapper her arms around her.

"Are you sure we'll make it to the tub?" Pam drawled in her lovely Southern accent. Tara's hand had drifted to Pam's fair stomach and had started to stroke it gently.

"You make it sound as if we're horny teenagers," Tara said with a chuckle. She placed a kiss to maker's neck and reveled how it made Pam shiver.

"Well, you are just a baby vamp. However, I do like your baby vamp hormones. I can practically feel your desire every moment of every day," Pam whispered and closed her eyes, inhaling the scent of her progeny.

Pam had been so hell-bent on making love with Tara, but now she was content just to relax in her arms. She felt so safe when she was with Tara. So loved. She leaned her head back and relaxed against her lover.

Tara felt the calming aura of Pam wash over their bond, and several emotions swelled up in her heart. She tightened her grip on her maker and bit back a moan as Pam's full backside pressed into her front.

The lily-white body that she had in her arms was soft and smooth. Tara practically had to force herself to keep her hands on her maker's stomach. The waft of lavender reached her nose, and both women's fangs dropped unexpectedly.

Tara removed her arms from her maker and turned off the water. She tried to hide her fangs so that she wouldn't seem like a horny boy on prom night.

Pam walked up to her and touched her chin lightly. "I'm glad I made you. I wouldn't want it to be anyone else," she said sincerely.

Beaming with pride, Tara leaned in and kissed Pam on the cheek. "I wouldn't have wanted anyone else to make me," she responded. One of her hands went to Pam's back, and Tara picked her up gently and stepped into the tub. She gently lowered Pam onto the bench inside the tub.

Pam threw her head back and closed her eyes. "This hot water feels heavenly." Tara moved so that she was straddling her maker, and Pam's eyes snapped open. They traveled to the tip of Tara's head down to her lovely cocoa breasts with their darkened tips. Her tongue licked her lips, and something changed in her eyes.

Tara leaned in and paused right before she reached Pam's lips. The pink lips of her maker, that looked so supple and inviting. Her hands reached up to cup Pam's face, and gingerly pressed her lips against Pam's.

Their lips moved against each other languidly. Tara's thumbs gently stroked Pam's face, and several emotions poured into their bond.

Tara opened her mouth and pushed her tongue against Pam's lips, and stroked them gently. Pam parted her lips to receive Tara's tongue, and moaned softly. Their tongues danced and played with each other, until it became more passionate.

Tara slid her hands down to Pam's breasts and started playing with them. She squeezed them gently and used her fingertips to pinch the nipples. She plucked and rolled them around, and looked up to see the enraptured expression on Pam's face. Pam's throaty moans only encouraged her further.

"Tara," Pam breathed out. She reached out to touch Tara, but Tara pinned her hands down.

"My turn," her progeny growled. That was the last think Pam heard before she saw Tara's head duck underneath the water. Pleasure instantly shot through her whole body as lips fastened around her nipples. It felt like two mouth at once pleasuring her, but she knew that it was just Tara moving at vamp speed.

Pam wanted so badly to clutch Tara's head while her progeny made love to her breasts. The hot water only added to the intense sensation, and she felt as if she was on her way to O Land.

As she relaxed and enjoyed the sensations that Tara was creating within her. "Tara," she moaned loudly. She could feel Tara smile against her breasts.

When she felt Tara leave her breasts, she groaned in disappointment. Then she felt Tara's tongue trail a path downwards.

"Oh god, what are you doing to me?" Pam moaned as Tara reached her hip.

Tara was going to go farther but stopped instead. This isn't how she wanted it. She lifted her head out of the water and pressed a loving kiss to Pam's lips.

Pam opened her eyes and looked at her progeny in confusion.

"Not yet," Tara responded, and Pam looked like she was about to throttle her. "I'm going to take my time with you. Make you work for it," she purred. Pam felt her center clench in excitement.

"You tricky little devil. I see you've inherited my wicked side as well," Pam said, giving her progeny a look that made grown men drop to their feet. Tara just pressed a kiss to Pam's temple.

"Turn around," she ordered. "So I can wash you." Pam did as she said, and Tara grabbed a loofah from the edge of the tub. She squirted some of the hotel provided body wash on it and went to work gliding it over Pam's body.

She took her time and avoided any sensitive spots. She teased by bringing the loofah close and then diverting it. Pam's frustrated sighs were entertaining.

"Goddamn it, Tara! If you do that one more time, then I'm going to-oh!" Tara's other hand stroked Pam's clit to distract her. She only did it once more and removed her hand.

She moved away from Pam, so she could wash her own body. Pam glared at Tara while she took care of her own hygiene needs.

When Tara was done, she stood up and stepped out the tub. She held out her hand for Pam to follow, and helped her out. She slowly dried Pam off with a towel and did the same to her body.

She lifted Pam in her arms, and the blonde immediately wrapped her legs around Tara's waist. She captured Tara's lips and proceeded to kiss the hell out of her. She nibbled on her progeny's lower lip and bit down gently.

Tara blurred them into the bedroom and deposited Pam onto the bed. Tara crawled on top of her and proceeded to place kisses all over her maker's body. She worshipped Pam's body with her cocoa lips. She took delight in hearing Pam's moans as her kisses left burning trails all over Pam's soft body.

Tara took a pink nipple into her mouth and lavished it with her tongue. Body twisting and wiggling under Tara's ministrations, Pam lifter her head to beg.

"Jesus, Tara! Just fuck me, please!" Tara's head lifted with a triumphant smirk on her face. Finally, after all the fights and tense moments, she successfully managed into her willing slave.

She finally decided to oblige her maker and trailed a path down to Pam's center. Placing soft kisses down a milky-white thigh, Tara's tongue finally reached its destination.

Pam cried out as Tara's lips sucked on her clit. Her deft tongue started flicking it slowly.

Tara was in heaven. She had been waiting so long for this, and now that she had it she felt in like she was in heaven. She was so wrapped up in Pam's scent and taste. Her maker's scent was intoxicating, and her nectar was as sweet as honey. She licked and kissed all over her maker's slit, varying her speeds. But she made sure, that Pam didn't go over the edge. She thrust her tongue inside maker and moved it in and out.

Pam thrashed all over the bed practically screaming in pleasure. Her nails dug into the sheets, tearing them as she was consumed by the pleasure. She could feel herself approaching the edge, and right as she was about there, Tara removed her mouth.

Pam screamed and cursed Tara's name for this torture, when she felt something hard probing her entrance. She looked up to see Tara sporting a pink strap-on. She felt herself get even wetter as she realized what Tara was about to do.

Tara thrust in without warning and filled Pam to the hilt. Pam had never felt so full in her life. She moved her hips against the thing and was delighted to discover that it was ribbed and had small nubs all over. The ridges rubbed against her sensitive walls, and Pam feared she might come then and there.

Instead of thrusting in and out, Tara moved her hips in a circle making sure that the toy rubbed against Pam's clit. Pam's hips arched off the bed from the sensations. She wanted to cum so badly, but Tara wasn't letting her. As if reading her mind, Tara pinned down Pam's hips and started thrusting in and out of her.

Whenever she felt that Pam was close, she would slow her movements to the point where it left Pam frustrated. Then she would move faster, and then slow again. She did this several times, marveling at Pam's beautiful body below her.

Tara took in Pam's swollen lips, tousled hair, perky breasts, and smooth white skin. She stilled inside her maker and moved in to kiss her, but Pam stubbornly moved her head to avoid her lips.

Tara slammed into her, and Pam shrieked in surprise. "Again!" she demanded, but Tara was back to her slow pace.

"Please, Tara! I'm begging you!" she sobbed. Tara had been teasing her for the better part of an hour, and now Pam just wanted release. Tara looked at the state of her maker and gave in.

She started thrusting at an inhuman speed, and Pam's eyes flew open in surprise. She thrust her hips in time with Tara's and soon enough she cried out. But Tara didn't stop. She kept thrusting hard into her maker and watched Pam's breasts bounce up and down. As Pam convulsed around the strap-on, Tara pushed a button to make it vibrate it.

This instantly carried Pam over to a second orgasm, and a third one. That didn't stop Tara. She pulled out quickly and turned Pam over so that she was on her hands and knees. She shoved the toy back in even though it was still vibrating. This new angle allowed her to thrust deeper and harder into Pam.

The harness vibrated as well as the toy and Tara felt her own orgasm coming on. She sped up her pace so that it was a blur, and both her and Pam were screaming and moaning as the pleasure overwhelmed them.

Pam collapsed on the bed, but Tara still kept going. She had held so much back these past few days, with all the touches and kisses between them. All that pent up energy that she saved for tonight came rushing out.

Pam could do nothing but lie on the bed and take it. She felt herself building up to another orgasm. She wanted it so badly, but she was tired as well. She could feel that this one would be the biggest of them all. She just needed to get there.

Tara slowed her pace until she was slowly moving in and out of Pam. She wanted this to last, so she took her sweet time pleasuring her maker. She placed kisses down her maker's back and reached around to stroke Pam's clit. The strap-on already had a part attached to it that stimulated Pam's clit, but she wanted to touch her maker's clit one more time. She turned off the vibrations and slowly moved. She touched Pam's clit lightly and gently.

She brought her lips to Pam's ear and whispered, "You like that don't you. Being fucked like this. You like me dominating you. Bringing you to the edge, then preventing you from falling off. You like it when I'm in control." Pam grunted her in response, not caring what Tara said.

"How about if that little fangbanger comes in and eats you out while I fuck you? Would you like that? Would that get you off?" Tara teased. Pam groaned at the thought of the young woman licking her while Tara took her from behind.

"Fuck, Tara," P am managed to get out. She was so close.

"How about if she played with your breasts while I ate you out or fucked you? Would you enjoy that?" Tara asked, and picked up her pace. She was tiring.

"Fuck yes!" Pam screamed as she came from the umpteenth time. Tara let herself succumb to her own orgasm and kept thrusting until Pam was done.

She collapsed next to her maker, but stayed buried inside her.

"I love you, Tara. I fucking love you," Pam confessed. She brought Tara in a for a tender kiss.

Tara placed a kiss to her neck. "I love you too, Pamela. Now let's get some rest."

"I have one more thing to say," Pam said. Tara's head perked up.

"What?"

"You, sir, are no gentleman," Pam said with a straight face, trying not to smile. Tara erupted into laughter and took her lover into her arms. They held each other and fell into a deep sleep.

The End

* * *

A/N: And that's all folks! I hoped you like my story. Review, Favorite, and all that jazz.


End file.
